Cousin In Transylvania
by LynxPatronus
Summary: When Dr. Mike Farley got a new job opportunely in Transylvania it was a bit tough for the Farleys and quite the shock when they learned the place was full of Monst-Oh sorry!..I mean differently abled creatures. However due to a family tragedy there comes a new Farley which is fine but how do you break the news to a currently vulnerable teenager that these creatures actually exist.


"Yes...right..okay, thank you Dr. Collin. Bye" Dr. Farley said then putting down the phone.

Slowly walking over to the settee, Dr. Farley sat down and put his head in the hands.

He had just received a call from back home in the UK informing him of the death of his brother and sister-in-law; they had both been involved in a fatal car accident. It was hard on Dr. Farley and would be on the rest of the family. Telling them isn't going to be easy.

It was hard to concentrate on work after the news came so Dr. Farley just sat in the living room thinking over everything that has happened and what was to come which was telling his children about the news of their auntie and uncle when they came home from school also his niece who was now without a mother or father. His niece was about the same age as his daughter Summer and with her mother and father gone she could have gone into care with her obviously not being old enough to be independent and Dr. Farley couldn't allow that even with the situation they are currently in...that being surrounded by vampires, zombies, werewolves, mummies and a whole other load of creatures of the undead but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it for now however it was all about surrounding her by family in this dark time. Magda the housekeeper was being very supportive but Leo on the other hand wasn't but that wasn't surprising since he had no heart...no literally he has no heart..or arms..or legs..he's just a brain in a jar.

Suddenly a loud roaring erupted from the basement; a roar that was from his and Leo's latest experiment.

"Mike! The Werebear is breaking free from the bounds! Come down here and restrain it!" Leo's voice could be heard from the basement since the door is open. Dr. Farley let out of big heavy sign before quickly getting to his feet and headed down the stairs with Magda not far behind.

Yep. Yet again another dangerous experiment and was most likely going to cause a bit of havoc. You see not so long ago on New Year's Eve they had made a creature called a Frankenbear which ended up escaping but luckily...well depending on how you see it. There was a party that Dr. Farley's daughter Summer was throwing with the help of her friends Heidi and Bobby. They had just finished setting up everything before the undead guests arrive when the Frankenbear escaped from the lab and ate all the food that had been set out for the party and now with a full stomach escaped out of the door to head into the mountains. After a few scares thinking the Frankenbear was after them everything worked out for the party and celebrating the new year. The Frankenbear never came back...fortunately although you sometimes wondered where such a creature went. This time however they had gone back to their plan that came originally before the Frankenbear which was a Werebear but they had to wait until the full moon which just happened to be tonight...

After quite a struggle and with a little help from a cattle prod, the Werebear was properly restrained again. Exhausted Dr. Farley and Magda headed back up the stairs to the living room while Leo took the lift that lead to the kitchen. Magda and Dr. Farley settled themselves down onto the sofa and a few seconds later Leo roles in.

"Excellent! Now we only have to wait a few more hours for the full moon and our Werebear will be complete!" said Leo excitedly.

"Great! That's all we need! A full fledged Werebear to restrain! As if it wasn't difficult enough already!" said Dr. Farley sarcastically.

Just then the front door opened and Dr. Farley's youngest child and only son Jake walked in from school. Dr. Farley straightened himself up on the sofa.

"Jake, would you be able to sit down...there is something I have to tell you and Summer when she gets home." he said calmly as possible but with a bit of a serious edge to it. Jake put his school bag down and shrugged.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Jake questioned.

"It's very important and it would be best telling you and Summer together." he replied.

Just then Summer came through the door with Bobby and Heidi.

"Hi dad!" said Summer cheerfully.

Dr. Farley stood up and nervously putting his hands together before speaking.

"Summer...there is something I need you tell you and Jake" he said voice shaking a bit. Just then Summer looked around seeing Magda looking quite uneasy and also Jake looking worried. Then Magda spoke.

"I think..er I will just go" she said and turned to leave but then turning back around to Leo before speaking again.

"You too pickled walnut."

"I think the would be for the best." Leo said before maneuvering towards the kitchen. When both Magda and Leo were both in the kitchen, Magda then closed the sliding doors shut to give the family privacy. Heidi and Bobby then sensed it too.

"I think we should go...see you at school" said Heidi slowly turning back towards the front door with Bobby behind. Both of them waved goodbye and left.

"Okay what is going on?" said Summer who was starting to panic little now. Dr. Farley sighed and told Summer and Jake to sit down so they did. Dr. Farley sat down on the sofa opposite to Summer and Jake.

"I..erm..received a call today regarding your uncle David and auntie Beth. They've been involved in an accident...a car accident." explained Dr. Farley trying to keep himself as calm as possible. The pain was still very fresh and it was hard to speak about it without having really much time to come to terms with it himself but it is something that has to be done. Jake was completely speechless and so was Summer but she managed to respond although she seemed to be taking it a lot better than Dr. Farley first thought knowing she would want to appear strong for Jake's sake but it was obvious she was finding it hard to remain strong which is perfectly understandable. Even Dr. Farley was finding it hard to remain strong.

"A-are they alright?!" she said while suddenly standing up. Dr. Farley to shake his head before responding.

"N-no..I'm afraid not sweetheart..it was fatal." Dr. Farley managed to choke out trying to keep himself together for the sake of his kids. Everything was quiet. Jake was looking down at the floor his eyes hidden underneath his blonde fringe. Summer who was still standing up turned away and walked a few steps staring at the wall with a hand over her mouth trying to suppress a sob. Dr. Farley got up from his seat and went to sit over next to Jake then putting a comforting arm around his shoulders pulling him in a side hug and then turning to Summer to motioning her over to sit down on his other side then pulling her into a comforting hug as well. Summer started to cry silently and they sat there in silence for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes just letting the news sink in. Dr. Farley then started to speak again with some other news.

"So...with the circumstances your cousin will becoming to live with us since she is only around your age Summer. I know it won't be easy with our...situation but it was unthinkable to just put her into care and in this time family is the most important and to be able to help each other get through this, it may seem impossible now but we will." he said.

V^^^^V V^^^^V V^^^^V V^^^^V V^^^^V V^^^^V

Hey guys! I'm not really sure what to think of this first chapter but I have tried the best I possibly can and to do that I have watched every episode of Summer In Transylvania over and over again to properly understand the characters and try and make them as in character as possible. Not that I mind since Summer In Transylvania rocks haha! I'm not sure whether to make a OC or make you the readers the main character so in the mean time I will be thinking that over and also I'm open to any ideas you guys may have to make this story better so let me hear it! Credit will go to you for any ideas. Bye and until next time!


End file.
